The Same
by Deckany
Summary: Lovino always has that guard up, the one that blocks everyone away. Can't be hurt if you hurt them first as he often said to himself. No one understood him. Until... a certain porcelain skinned man came over and completely destroyed all of that. (Rated M for Romano's sailor mouth) Warning: may contain OOCness/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything around the show I am simply writing a story about my favorite pairing. I may not be a 100% correct on some history mentions so don't be butthurt, I try to be as closely correct as I can but this is all fiction! Enjoy my prumano story~**

Chapter 1

 **The Same**

Sigh.

It was way too damn early for a meeting, if it wasn't for Lovinos brother Feliciano and his arse of a boyfriend- or whatever their relationship was, Lovino honestly didn't give a damn- he would be home now sleeping in. Lovino and Feliciano were actually twins and although they have their similarities they are completely different, in fact opposites. Futhermore, they didnt look exactly alike, Lovino was tanner and his hair was darker whereas Feliciano was light complected and had light auburn hair. As for personality, in everyones opinion, Feliciano was more loveable and attractive. It wasn't Lovino's fault everyone thought of him as unlikable, everyone else was just simply not as understanding and quick to judge. Lovino has always been this way ever since he was a child, after it was their grandfather who had sent him away and kept Feliciano... Yeah that's what did it. After which, Lovino had become incredibly sad and defensive against anyone who he thought would hurt him. Can't be hurt if you hurt them first, is what Lovino often thought.

Lovino watched Feliciano jump around, slightly annoying a blonde haired german named Ludwig. Felicianos whatever. They were always together so anyone can assume that they are more then just allies. Lovino glared slightly, oh how he hated them right now. For one, it was really early if he hasn't mentioned it a hundred times already. And second, they are publically showing affection in the meeting room! If they kiss or hug in front of Lovino again, he will be sure he would vomit. Yes, it has happened in front of him. One time Lovino was going down to make himself a hot cup of cocoa and before reaching the kitchen he witnessed Feliciano and Ludwig on the couch in front of the fireplace going in for a kiss. How dare Feliciano do such a disgusting thing on the couch he would use to read or watch tv.

Lovino sighed once more and placed his head on his arms that are crossed on the table in front of him. Maybe if he just went to sleep no one would notice he was even there. After all the only "Italy" people seemed to care more for was his brother. Lovino adjusted himself comfortably and hid his face away in the open space between his crossed arms, and closed his eyes trying his best to block out the others voices as more and more countries started flooding in. Lovino had placed himself the farthest away at the very edge of the table so no one would bother him, so you can imagine how annoyed he suddenly got when he heard someone bring the chair that was next to him out and sat themselves down. Lovino didn't physically react to whoever was sitting next to him, he thought if he just pretended he was asleep then they would not bother him.

The person that decided to sit next to Lovino poked Lovinos hair over and over again, "Pssst. Hey. Wake up."

Fuck, he was wrong. Just ignore him.

The man shifted his poking to Lovinos side and this made him seize upright and immediately glare at the man. "What?!"

The man, Lovino now saw, was none other then Ludwigs older brother Gilbert. He was five times more annoying in Lovino's opinion, especially when he has that smug face he always wears even now. Gilbert was hyperactive and childish and always bothered Lovino whenever he saw the chance. Gilbert has much lighter skin compared to his younger brother, in fact his appearance was similar to an albinos with his porcelain skin, silver hair, and redish violet eyes. Lovino didn't understand why Gilbert always bothers him and when he asked all he would say is that he thought Lovino is hilarious although Lovino never once cracked a joke with him. Personally, Lovino thought it is because Gilbert wants to get closer to Feliciano through Lovino or that Gilbert saw he couldn't take Feliciano since him and Ludwig are a thing so he just decided to talk to Lovino instead. Both thoughts angered Lovino immensely.

Gilbert flashed Lovino a smile, obviously overlooking the anger and annoyance upon the italian's face. "Well good morning sunshine! I thought you were dead for a moment there!"

"If I was would you leave me alone then bastard!?"

"Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed~" Gilbert gave Lovino a soft smirk. "Didn't have your coffee this morning?"

"Ugh, i hate how much of a morning person you are. Almost as bad as Feli. Leave me alone and let me sleep," Lovino said as he proceeded to lay his head back down on his arms.

"Aw no come on! You can sleep later! I need you to entertain me."

Lovino glared at him once more, "I am not your puppet you can just request for entertainment and expect me to put on a show for you!"

Gilbert smiled once more for reasons Lovino had no idea of. He should just smack that smile right off his face. See if he is smiling then! Lovino opened his mouth to tell him off more then stopped when he saw Gilbert slide a mug over to him. Lovino looked down at the mug and saw it was full of steaming hot coffee. Lovino blinked taken aback slightly, he can smell the coffee from the mug, it was a light roasted coffee with enough creamer to make the coffee a light brown color similar to Lovinos uniform. Was that vanilla? Must be from the creamer. Lovino shook his thoughts of the coffee away and looked at Gilbert for an explanation.

Gilbert chuckled. "Its for you. I brewed it when I saw you dead on the table. This should wake you up!"

Lovino looked at the cup of coffee. Gilbert brewed this coffee for him? Lovino wasn't even aware of the coffee machine on the table on the far side of the room along with some snacks. Lovino considered taking the cup but if he did what if Gilbert would think Lovino was grateful of him and would think of they would become buddies? The aroma reached Lovinos nostrils once more as if screaming to be drunk.

Gilbert laughed, "It wont bite Lovi! Its just coffee!"

"Shut up bastard! Don't call me that as if we are friends! I am drinking this but only because I am too tired to make my own coffee!" Lovino grabbed the mugs handle. "It better taste good."

Gilbert smiled satisfied even though what Lovino had just told him. Lovino carefully sipped the hot beverage and was instantly glad he did. The coffee was so warm and felt so refreshing going down his throat, even the sweetness is at the correct level. Lovino set down the mug and met eyes with Gilbert, was he watching him drink the coffee? Is he expecting for Lovino to say something?

"Is it good?" Gilbert looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah.. i guess its okay." Lovino lied, it was invigorating. Lovino took more sips, looking away from Gilbert.

Gilbert was excited to have made the coffee good enough to have Lovino drink it. The meeting finally began once everyone had arrived and Lovino paid not much attention, he kept sipping his cup of coffee and soon was waking up more. Unfortunately, to Gilbert this meant to him that he can continue to bother Lovino which made Lovino even more distracted from the meetings discussions. At one point Ludwig told Gilbert to shut up and Gilbert proceeded to pass notes to Lovino as if they were in kindergarden!

Honestly, why was Gilbert so determined to talk to him?

The meeting soon came to an end and that second Lovino got up, ready to leave. Another pointless meeting. Gilbert got up too and took Lovinos arm and he stopped and looked at him confused, "Let go of my arm."

Gilbert let go and quickly asked, "Hey do you need a ride back home?"

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, "What? No I have a ride. I came with Feliciano and Ludwig."

Gilbert smiled, yet again."I heared they were going out to eat or something! Most likely a date! I can take you home!"

Lovino frowned, how dare they go out to eat without inviting him. Gilbert saw him frown and quickly replied,"Unless you're hungry! We can go out to eat! Ooooh i can taste sausages now just thinking of it~"

Lovino gave him a disgusted face, "Out to eat with you? Please... Why would I? I can just make my own food!"

"I will pay~"

Well if he is insisting...

No what is he thinking? Go out to eat with this annoying albino bastard? As if they were on a date! Lovino sighs, for he cannot pass on free food.

"Fine.. but you will take me home first to change!" Lovino started for the door before Gilbert could answer.

Gilbert hurried after Lovino and then lead the way out to his car where they both got in and headed toward Lovino's home. Gilbert was grinning and singing terribly to the music on the radio to the point that Lovino wondered if he could jump out of the car and survive.

They made it to Lovino's house and immediately the tanned skinned italian ordered that Gilbert stay in the car and wait for him, and left the car before Gilbert could protest. As Lovino walked into his home he did not notice Gilbert smiling after him and then bringing down the cars mirror to check his teeth for any imperfections and adjusted his hair neatly. Gilbert began to search for his cologne he kept in his car for emergencies, meanwhile Lovino was getting dressed comfortably yet stylish as he often did. Lovino was looking himself over, adjusting his scarf. Lovino proceeded to apply cologne and stopped mid-spray. Why was he getting all dressed for? He looked at the spray and realized he only wore this cologne when he was going out to catch some ladies attention. He quickly placed the spray down and shook his head and headed out the door.

Lovino walked to Gilberts car and met those red-violet eyes looking right at him and for some reason this gaze made Lovinos face redden up. Why? No clue. Lovino got into the car and buckled up and looked at Gilbert when he was oddly quiet. "What?"

Gilbert straightened up. "Oh! Nothing! Is that cologne i smell?~ Got all nice for me did you Lovi?~"

Lovino's face went crimson and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Of course not! I always dress nice bastard so don't go thinking you're special!"

Gilbert laughed,"Sure Sure! I know you're just dying to go on a date with me~"

"As if! Just drive before I change my mind!" Lovino looked away out the window and crossed his arms. And just as he did Gilbert reached over and stroked his chestnut hair softly, Lovino darted his gaze at Gilbert, taken aback. As expected Gilbert was smiling but this smile was different. It was tender and his gaze upon Lovino made his heart skip a beat, it looked like it was longing for something. Lovino has never seen this look on Gilbert and wasn't sure if he liked it. Lovino quicky pushed Gilberts hand away off his hair. "Stop touching me you weirdo."

Gilbert said nothing but just gave a small chuckle and turned up the music and started driving.

What was that? Lovino's heart was racing and his face was burning up, he was thankful that it was chilly outside or else he would've been sweating with the overwhelming heat coming off of him.

Lovino wondered if he was just seeing things because that moment after Gilbert was back to his annoying self, singing terribly yet again. Lovino had to yell at him to keep his hands on the wheel as he was beginning to play air guitar. 'I don't want to die in this car with you' he added when Gilbert finally decided to put his hands back on the wheel.

Lovino had quickly forgotten about Gilberts sudden touch and gentle smile from earlier, and they were now at the restaurant Gilbert picked out for them. Lovino recognized the place instantly, it was his favorite place to go out to eat. He would often go with Feliciano who would sometimes bring Ludwig along as well much to Lovino's disgust, but nevertheless he enjoyed the food no matter who joined him. This isn't what surprised him. How did Gilbert know? Before Lovino couold ask, Gilbert spoke first.

"Remember the last time we were here? It was so long ago but Feliciano and West invited me and you were there too! I happened to catch you saying this was your favorite place to eat while you were talking to Feliciano! So i thought we come here today!" Him and Gilbert walked in together as he recalled this memory to Lovino. Well shit how long ago was that? Thought Lovino. Then just as suddenly after thinking that he distinctively remembered sitting next to Gilbert, judging him for getting a sandwich instead of one of the many tasty pastas the restaurant had available. Telling him after all the appetizing choices suggested he chose a simple sandwich.

"That was so long ago! How could you remember such a conversation with my fratello? Also you are a creep for listening in on our conversation and remembering it!" Lovino lied through his red cheeks. He tried to hide the fact he was grateful that Gilbert remembered and brought him here. Even so, Lovino was ready to eat and go back home. It was strange seeing Gilbert be oddly thoughtful and ... sweet.

Gilbert smirked, "Oh shut up and just thank me! Or else you would be eating at my favorite restaurant! Mouthwatering german cuisine~~ Sausages, bratwursts, and beer! Oh my~~" He laughed his loud laugh making others in the restaurant turn their heads at them to see what was so funny. Gilbert then recieved a slap on his arm from the tomato faced italian. They both sat at the booth table across from each other and Lovino quickly picked up his menu and hid his face away from Gilbert. So embarrassing... Lovino thought.

He looked through the menu wondering if he should get something he has already tried or something new. Gilbert also was looking through the menu heading towards the sandwiches and Lovino noticed this and slammed down Gilberts menu, startling him.

"For the love of god please don't get a sandwich again! Try something good!" Lovino pouted.

Gilbert grinned, "I did get that last time didn't I? Aw you remembered~"

Lovinos eyes widened and brought his hand back in a quick arm cross. "Oh shut it!" Why did Lovino cared what Gilbert was going to eat? He just can't get something so plain in a delectable restaurant like this damn it! "Here get something off this page," he demanded, flipping through the menu.

Gilbert skimmed through the page Lovino requested. "Hmm.. Oh! Lets get this pizza! Is it big? We can share it. And I will get an appetizer too! We can share that too."

Gilberts eyes brightened up at the thought of them getting something they can both enjoy.

Lovino looked at what pizza he was pointing at, "Share food with you? What if you leave me with nothing with your fat ass?" But then again Lovino thought it over. It was only lunch and he figured he shouldn't eat very heavy anyways. "Fine but only if we get this one instead." He pointed at the margherita pizza.

Gilbert read over the ingredients and made a face, "No meat?"

"Not every meal has to include meat! Isn't sausages in the morning enough for one day?" Lovino was only giving an example but Gilbert actually did have wurst that morning.

Gilbert gave a mischievous smirk, "I like sausages in the morning~~"

Lovino narrowed his eyes in confusion, then he got the joke. "Oh my god you are gross!"

Gilbert cracked up at his successful dirty joke. After he ws done they aggreed they would get a split pizza with their favorite toppings and Lovino's choice of appetizers. They soon told the waitress their order and ate just moments after. Lovino loved every bit of the food and overlooked the fact he was across that annoying albino red eyed bastard. Honestly, give Lovino good food and he will be a happy italian. Lovino actually cracked a smile here and there, Gilbert noticed, at some of the stupid comments Gilbert would make. Gilbert often commented how awesome the food was and Lovino would smirk telling him 'I told you so bastardo.'

Gilbert pulled up to Lovino's home at the end of their lunch, Lovino started for the car door. Gilbert looked at him and poked Lovino's side in which he reacted with a startled jerk. He turned to glare at the albino man, "What was that for?"

"You are ticklish aren't you Lovi?~~"

"Shut up no I'm not!"

Gilbert chuckled softly and leaned in close to Lovino. Lovino's eyes widened and froze watching him inch closer to his face and he felt his skin start to heat up, why couldn't he move? What was Gilbert going to do? Lovino's breathing started getting heavier as if someone was blocking his air way. Gilbert reached over on the other side of Lovino and opened the car door for him. Gilbert smirked as if he planned that whole thing to try to scare Lovino.

"I will see you at the next meeting," Gilbert looked him over while Lovino tried to gather his breathing back.

Lovino slid out of the opened car door swiftly and shut the door behind and hurried up the front door, opened it, and ran inside without looking back. Lovino didn't waste a moment and surely didn't notice Feliciano greeting him just across the room, and went straight up the stairs to his room. Lovino slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, panting as if he ran a marathon. Heart racing. Cheeks crimson.

What the fuck was this?

One thing was certain. Next time he saw that bastard, he was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia! Just writing a Prumano story for my own pleasure! May contain some OOC and AU. It's not exactly like the show. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 **The Same**

Weeks went by and multiple meetings were held and each time Gilbert sat himself right next to Lovino. He hated his stupid face so much, but after the third meeting Lovino grown used to Gilberts presence. Not saying that Lovino looked forward to it! Lovino just simply tolerated his existence during the meetings that's all. Although, ever since that one day they went out to eat at his favorite restaurant, Gilbert has been his normal self. Occasionally Lovino would go back to that day and remember how wonderful Gilbert smelled as he leaned in close to open his door and how Gilbert's unique eyes would look over him, even when he thought Lovino didn't notice. He took the time to run that day over in his head and was able to pick up the smallest detail like that. Lovino still couldn't make sense of what overcame him when Gilbert did the smallest touch or gaze. All he knew was that he hated it. Each time they were in a meeting together they end up going out for a bite to eat. Lovino would rather jump into traffic then admit that he enjoyed having someone to talk to and hang out after meetings. But this meant nothing! Lovino told himself that he is just bored and its less boring when he is with Gilbert.

Fuck.

Ugh whatever.

Lovino leaned back against his chair and stretched his muscles awake. He glanced at Gilbert who was smirking mischieviously, and Lovino reacted quickly picking up on what Gilbert wanted to do next as if reading his mind. Lovino rapidly put his arms down to block Gilberts hands going straight for Lovinos sides, he then started cursing and kicking at Gilbert making him lose balance and fall on his ass on the hard floor. He yelped and cursed some more.

"Ugh fuck you bastard!"

Gilbert was cracking up forming tears in his eyes, "Wh-What? I did nothing! You were the one spazzing out and falling off your chair!"

Lovino pouted angrily and sat up for a moment to glare at Gilbert hatefully, "You were the one trying to poke me while I was stretching! Stupido stronzo..."

Feliciano ran over to them concerned, "Oh my gosh! Fratello! Are you hurt?"

Lovino scoffed and stood up and began to dust himself off. "I am fine. It was just this bastard making me fall over."

"As if! I had little involvment in you falling! Unless you were simply falling for the awesome me then yes it was all my fault~"

"Shut up!"

Feliciano giggled and grabbed onto Lovino's arm, he was used to this so he wasn't bothered by it. "Hey! Are you coming to the party today? Well its more of a get together but it's happening tonight! There will be food and drinks!"

"That's happening tonight? Oh awesome! I am so there!" Gilbert lightened up.

Lovino sighed. "Well-"

"WE will be there!" Gilbert smirked at Lovino.

"Excuse you! I can speak for myself! Now I don't know if I want to go anymore."

Gilbert stood up and wrapped an arm around Lovino's shoulders, who gasped at the sudden touch. "He is joking Feli~ We will be there~"

Feliciano smiled happily and bounced cutely, "Yay! Ve~ Ludwig they are coming to the party tonight!" He then skipped over to Ludwig, leaving the other two alone.

Lovino elbowed the german who was still wrapped around him. Gilbert grunted and gripped onto the spot he just attacked. Lovino's face was red and cheeks puffed out, playing as if he was angry but Gilbert saw right through him as always.

"Take me home!Now asshole!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Wow you are stronger then you look," he mumbled and made his way out the door. Lovino followed, slightly smug about hurting Gilbert. How dare he touch him so suddenly like that! He got what he deserved.

They got into Gilberts car and headed for Lovino's home. Lovino looked at the time and noted how much time he had until the party started. Feliciano explained to Lovino that all the countries will be there at the party. Did Lovino really want to go then? If he went, all he would have to talk to are his brother and Gilbert, he hated everyone else. At least there will be alcohol.

Lovino sighed.

Gilbert looked over at Lovino. "Aw why so glum?"

"Hm? I am not glum I was just thinking."

"About?" Gilbert asked.

"That I could use a drink tonight. Or five."

Gilbert laughed. "That's what I'm fucking talking about! You know I don't think I ever seen you drinking before! First time for everything I guess."

"Well you will see me drink tonight not that it's that exciting!"

Gilbert arrived at Lovino's home and turned towards him, "Awesome! I will see you tonight then!"

Lovino frowned, "Si si whatever see you later." He exited the car briskly and went up to the house and went inside, catching a glimpse of Gilbert's car driving away.

Lovino proceeded upstairs and claimed the shower, during which Feliciano arrived home to get ready as well. Lovino soon finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair and made his way to his room to pick out his clothes.

Lovino searched through his clothes when sudden memories of Gilbert invaded his mind and he froze. Just earlier, he had his arm around Lovino's shoulders. He could feel his warmth around him again as if he was there and his muscles... He was leaning against his body and it was the closest he has ever been to someone else. Well he had hugged Feliciano a few times before but this one was different. It was as if he didn't want Gilbert to let go of him but he had forced himself to elbow him away. Lovino gripped onto a shirt, deep in thought. His head was spinning. Lovino backed away and sat on his bed leaving the towel on top of his head. He felt his hands start to sweat and quickly wiped them on his towel he still had around his waist.

This was stupid! Lovino got up, pushing away all his thoughts and continued to pick out clothes and get dressed. After getting ready he went downstairs for a snack in the kitchen and waited until it was time for the party.

Lovino had arrived with Feliciano and Ludwig, and they were already sitting down with food and drinks. Lovino looked around the room and it was a big room, which was good because there is a lot of people that ended up showing. Lovino listened to the music while his hazel eyes went around the ballroom full of people. The ballroom was dimply lit but he would easily spot that stupid albino's pale complection and silver hair if he was in a big group of people, so where was he?

Lovino was dressed up in a long sleeved thin sweater that had white polka dots over a deep blue color and over that he had a black scarf and a grey button up coat that he let open. He wore black jeans with ankle high boots. Lovino took a drink and adjusted his scarf around his neck. He looked over to see what his brother was talking about with Ludwig but saw that they were gone and he sighed. He shrugged and drank more and continued to look around at everyone having a good time.

Lovino thought he heard someone call his name and he looked around and spotted him. It was Gilbert and he stared. Lovino hardly ever seen Gilbert out of uniform and to see him all fixed up was, in fact, dashing. Gilbert was smiling and waving Lovino to come over. He was wearing a maroon shirt that brought out the crimson in his eyes and had a leather jacket over top, the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He wore regular blue jeans and dressy shoes that matched his leather jacket. Lovino got up after a moment and walked over to Gilbert with his drink in his hand. Lovino hardly noticed Gilbert looking him over just as he just did.

Gilbert had his beer in his hand and clinked it against Lovinos drink as soon as he was close enough, he smiled. Lovino let it happen and saw he was next to his buddies Antonio and Francis.

"Did you just get here?" Lovino asked.

"No i been in here since it began!" He took a drink of his beer. "You?"

"Got here bout 10 minutes ago." He continued drinking as well.

Gilbert was in a good mood, more then usual, probably because of the beer. Lovino was only on his second drink. "Hey, I'm so happy you showed up! I thought I had to grab you and drag you here myself~"

"Thought about it but it was Feliciano who dragged me here."

"Awesome!"

Antonio leaned over, speaking loudly over the music, "Hola Lovino!~ How bout a dance later eh?"

"Heeey! No none of that! I get the first dance with Lovi! You can go suck a big one!"

"Ooooh how big we talking?~" Antonio smirked dreamly.

Gilbert laughed and playfully pushed Antonio. "Get off faggot! You're drunk! You are a light weight you know!"

"Pfft drunk! You're me not drunk!" Antonio slurred and laughed at his own messed up sentence and turned to Francis. "Looks like I'm stuck with you! Let's dance lets go! Bailamos!" Antonio got up and Francis followed reluctantly.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I could smell his breath from here!"

Gilbert chuckled, "I know it! I had a front row seat!"

Lovino gave a small snort and finished his drink and grabbed another that passed by on a servers tray. He began to drink.

"Come on lets go sit and watch Antonio make a fool of himself!"

Gilbert took Lovino's arm and pulled him over to a nearby table and they both watch Antonio shake his ass around the dance floor. They both laughed and enjoyed the humiliating drunk dance that Antonio was putting himself through, Gilbert even brought out his phone to record and show him tomorrow. Both of them continued sitting and chatting about random topics and they got lost in conversation not realizing how many drinks they both had. Lovino enjoyed how easily they both found something to talk about, it made his time there all the more enjoyable. Lovino was sure he had one too many to drink because he found himself smiling for no reason and laughing at anything really.

"Shit how much did we drink?" Lovino swayed in his chair.

Gilbert laughed, he was tipsy but was more aware of his surroundings. He was much more experienced in alcohol drinking then most. Gilbert looked at Lovino's relaxed smiling face and loved every bit of it. Gilbert caught Lovino as he was swaying a little too much off to the side. "Whoa there! Ahaha!"

Lovino leaned towards his touch without a second thought and smiled drunkily. He gazed up at Gilbert. "Hey... lets dance like them!"

"Like Antonio and Francis? I don't know if my hips can move like Antonio's!" he laughed. "His hips dont lie!"

Lovino snorted, "Come on~"

Lovino tried with all his might to pull Gilbert onto his feet but he was just too heavy. "Ugh fat ass! Why do you have to have so much muscles!"

"Its all that meat I eat!"

Gilbert stood up and they collided for a moment and he grabbed the italian before he fell on his ass and brought him over to the dance floor. Lovino held onto him for support and stumbled a bit. They faced each other and danced to the rhythm of the song that was playing. Gilbert grabbed onto Lovinos hands and wiggled them around and Lovino let it happen with a laugh. He watched Gilbert dance weirdly as if their was no one around to judge them. Lovino commented sarcastically on his 'awesome moves' and tripped over his own feet and landed up against Gilbert. He caught him yet again and held him close and Lovino's face warmed up even more then they were already from the alcohol. Lovino felt up Gilberts chest and looked up at him into his eyes, by now he completely forgot about everyone else around them. Maybe it didn't even matter. Everyone thought of him invisible, as if he was just Feliciano's shadow. Maybe he can be invisible with Gilbert right now. Fuck what anyone would say about this, it felt so good. Of course, this was the alcohol speaking for Lovino.

Lovino crossed his arms around Gilberts neck and felt warmer and warmer as their bodies continued to dance against each other. He could just stay like this forever. Lovino's heart was racing but he wasn't paying attention to that. Lovino's focus was on Gilbert only. Lovino slid his hand through those silver locks at the back of his head and this gained a smile from Gilbert. Lovino's legs were feeling like noodles and he then leaned in more and placed his head on Gilbert's chest. He then could smell Gilbert strongly, he was drowning in it and he was okay with that. If only Lovino could block out the music so he can listen to his heart and see if it was racing too.

Neither of them realized that they were barely dancing to the music anymore until Gilbert pulled away a bit to look at the italian. "Let's go sit down. You have all your weight on me."

Lovino frowned and groaned and held onto him tightly not wanting to stop. Gilbert chuckled softly and lead him over to an empty table. He helped him sit down into the chair and ploped down in the chair next to him, scooting closer so they were close enough to hear each other talk. Lovino looked around, thirsty, and picked up the wine he left there. Or thought he left there. Was that his wine? He shrugged and drank.

They both continued to make small conversation.

"You're breath smells like wine now."

"Does it?" Lovino leaned in close to his face. "What does yours smell like?~"

"Probably beer!"

"Come close idiota," Lovino gripped onto Gilberts shirt and pulled him closer, their noses almost touching. Both of them blushed and Gilbert blew his warm breath at Lovino's face in which he smelled it. "Beer. You were right~"

Lovino touched Gilberts cheek softly, and he stayed where he was looking into his redish purple eyes with his hazel ones. "Your eyes. I always found them so unique... I like them.." Lovino slurred and then slapped Gilbert's cheek gently, Gilbert was startled and Lovino just laughed and pulled away. He continued to drink.

The world around him was spinning and Lovino kept swaying and running into walls and kept telling the walls to watch where they were going. Lovino came up to the stairs and couldn't remember how he got back home, he looked over at Gilbert who was helping him get home safely. He was only slightly annoyed that Gilbert wasn't having a hard time walking too, claiming that he barely drank but in fact Gilbert had more then him. Lovino started going up the stairs but by the third step his legs gave out and he was reduced to crawling up the stairs with a laugh.

"Oh shit! Shit this is so hard~"

Gilbert laughed, "That's what she said!"

Suddenly this was the best joke ever because Lovino stopped and busted out laughing.

"Oh no I broke him! Got to return you back to the store now!" Gilbert picked the drunk italian up and went up the stairs with him.

"I am no item you can buy at the store! Fuuuuck yoooou~" Lovino was enjoying the ride.

Gilbert slapped his ass, "Shush you!"

Lovino jerked. "Hey hey! Hands off buddy!"

Gilbert found Lovino's room and went over to his bed and threw him down onto it. Lovino grunted and snuggled the blankets comfortably. Gilbert looked down at him and smiled softly at the sight of him laying down in his bed peacefully. He grabbed onto Lovino's boots and pulled them off, placing them near the bed on the floor. Gilbert proceeded to Lovino's clothes and took off his scarf and struggled to get his coat off.

"Stooooop... I need that..." Lovino whined to him, barely fighting back.

"Just want you to be comfortable that's all Lovi," Gilbert explained. He then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Lovino. Gilbert looked at Lovino and moved his hair out of his face. Lovino gently grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Stay.." Lovino whispered.

"I can't. When you wake up you will have a heart attack if I am in bed next to you." He also wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself with Lovino next to him in bed. Yeah he had to be strong.

"I don't care... I like you around." Lovino admitted.

Gilbert went quiet and watched Lovino, he had his eyes closed but then opened them to look at the suddenly speechless german. He smiled softly at the albino man, not realizing what he just admitted.

"You like me around...?"Gilbert asked wanting him to talk more.

Lovino nodded. "It's fun with you around... even if I yell.. at you."

Gilbert was becoming more greedy for further details. "So are you saying you like me?"

"...eh."

Gilbert pouted, "Hey! Don't give me a lazy answer like that! Talk!"

"I am tired now. Let's sleep!" Lovino hooked his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Ah! But-"

"Shut up and just hold me damn it!"

Gilbert thought it over and probably shouldn't be driving anymore anyways. Maybe if he stayed until he fell asleep and went down to sleep on the couch it would all be okay. Gilbert gave in and took off his shoes and jacket and slid into the bed with Lovino.

Lovino immediately wrapped himself around Gilbert like an attempt to prevent him from ever escaping. Lovino nuzzled his face in Gilbert's chest. Gilbert couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around the italian. Lovino loved this. He began to feel like his hold was protecting him and warming him up from the chilly weather that was going on outside. Lovino glanced up at Gilbert shyly only to be met by his eyes. Heart beating fast and now that there wasn't music blasting he, also, can hear Gilberts heart too.

Gilbert leaned in close, noses touching each other. Lovino closed his eyes ready for what was coming next but felt nothing. Gilbert was wondering if this was okay to do, it all seemed so right but wrong also. Lovino opened his eyes slightly to look at him and reached a hand to his cheek and closed the space between their lips. Gilbert felt his heart completely melt as did Lovino. It only lasted a moment, Lovino moved away quickly. Gilbert looked at him begging for more. Lovino cuddled up against him once again trying to control himself.

Lovino muttered softly, "Buonanotte..."

Gilbert watched him then finally replied back with a soft, "Goodnight Lovi."

Lovino fell asleep very quickly after that and Gilbert laid there going over everything that had just happened. Gilbert smiled to himself and felt happier then he has ever been before. He was too distracted with his thoughts and Lovi being there in his arms that he forgot about his plan and fell asleep in bed with him.

Lovino was the first to wake up, he was laying comfortably on his side facing away from Gilbert but he did notice a hand draped over his waist and a warmth behind him. Lovino quickly turned his head to see who it was and froze when he saw Gilbert. What was going on? What happened last night? Was Lovino's thoughts. He sat upright and wasn't sure what to think, his memories were all blurry.

Gilbert started opening his eyes and Lovino reacted by pushing him away. "Hey! What the crap are you doing here in my bed?!"

Gilbert looked up at him confused for a moment and then realized that, unfortunately, Lovino didn't remember any of last night. Not the dancing, not the cuddling,... not the kiss. Gilbert sat up and frowned trying to piece together words to make Lovino not hate him.

Gilbert couldn't help it, the next moment he was up putting on his jacket and shoes and heading straight out the door out of the house.

Lovino stared after him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia! I just love the Prumano pairing and think it's under appreciated so I wanted to make stories on them! And I hope all of you enjoy this story!**

Chapter 3

The Same

Gilbert always kept his cool. His awesome cool. He was always joking around and was purposely making others laugh. He always tried. He has heard people sigh or groan when he came into the room, but this never brought him down. He accepted it as a challenge to make them enjoy his presence. Gilbert always saw through people. He always saw when someone was truely mad or just faking it. When Gilbert saw a person truely mad about what Gilbert said or done then he would just simply brush it off with a laugh and stayed away- long enough until they were back in a good mood. When Gilbert saw someone pretending to be mad, fighting back a laugh, this is what excited him. Gilbert saw a lot of that in Lovino.

Gilbert could always read him like a book as they say. Gilbert met Lovino some years ago in Lovino's favorite restaurant, when he got a call from Ludwig about joining him and Feliciano for dinner. Gilbert agreed to go only if he paid for his meal, claiming that 'I am your awesome brother that you love so you should award me for being so awesome by paying for my meal!' But honestly, he was broke and was starving so this invitation for dinner was a blessing. When Gilbert had arrived Lovino, at first, wasn't there- he was washing his hands for dinner. So, he had slid into the first seat across from Ludwig and Feliciano and it was then that they told him that Feliciano's twin brother was there with them. Gilbert had no idea that Feliciano had a twin brother but commented that if he was as cute as Feliciano then he had no problem with it.

"Who is this asshole in my seat?" he had heard a deep voice with a thick italian accent say beside him. Gilbert looked at who said that and instantly his eyes were glued on him. He studied him, his warm tanned skin and chestnut hair and those bright hazel/amber eyes that were just burrying daggers into Gilbert's. He was hot, and the way he was standing with his hip slightly out and arms crossed into each other over his chest was showing how spicy his personality could be. Gilbert was starstruck. He was perfect and yet so completely opposite from his twin Feliciano. Gilbert imagined how the italian's tanned skin would look against his pale porcelain skin.

Gilbert couldn't think that now. He then put on a smirk looking into his eyes and posed cooly, "Well well~ You must be the 'twin' brother. Hallo, my name is Gilbert~ Ludwig's older awesome brother!"

Lovino had rolled his eyes then, probably annoyed at discovering that Ludwig had an abnoxious older brother. Lovino then pushed Gilbert aside since he hasn't moved yet and sat himself down beside him. Gilbert's full attention was on Lovino throughout that dinner and tried to learn more about this italian. What made him laugh, what made him mad, what he liked, what he did on his spare time. Anything really. Gilbert tried at least, he could see that Lovino had a strong guard up and Gilbert assumed that maybe something happened in his past that made this shield. Even so, he absolutely adored the man. He found him so interesting. Gilbert some days later found out that him and Lovino weren't that different and that attracted Gilbert more. They both felt less because of their younger brothers, and Gilbert felt connected to Lovino in a way he never thought he would find in anyone else. He loved him.

Gilbert didn't understand why he left the house so suddenly. He should've just played it off, show Lovino that he wasn't hurt. Gilbert shouldn't have kissed him or laid in bed with him in the first place, but he was greedy for more. He wondered what Lovino was thinking right now. Was he thinking that they had drunk sex or something? Gilbert could never do that to Lovino while drunk. A kiss was so simple and innocent so he shouldn't feel bad about doing it. Actually, It was Lovino who had kissed him so that left Gilbert wondering if deep down inside Lovino wanted it or was it just a stupid drunk thing.

Gilbert was in his home now, sitting down at his desk in his library. He opened his recent journal he started and turned to a new page. He began to write down his experience and thoughts. Gilbert often wrote in his journal when he needed to talk things out or explain how awesome he was, in fact he owned many many journals.

Truth be told, Gilbert was lonely and would sometimes question if he was heavy-hearted. Gilbert has been through a lot in his life, of course any country has but any country that has dissolved shouldn't still be living but he is still here. Sometimes the others wouldn't acknowledge him as a country anymore. Just that bothersome abnoxious older brother of Ludwig. No one really thought of him as a part of Germany anymore, only seeing Ludwig as all of Germany. Even though if it wasn't for the awesome Prussia, Ludwig, aka Germany, wouldn't exist. Don't get him wrong he was happy for Ludwig, but he hated how invisible he was. Easily forgotten.

Sound familiar? Lovino felt exactly the same except Gilbert handles it differently, with a laugh- except behind closed doors does he truely feel desolate. Gilbert wondered if Lovino would ever know and accept him if he ever confessed this to him. That he was just like him. That he understands him completely.

Gilbert closed his journal and sighed. How will he face Lovino now? He would be so pissed with him that's for sure. Maybe it was best if he just stayed away. He didn't need to go to the meetings anyways. He wasn't even a country anymore. He looked around the room. He lived in Ludwig's basement, it was all sectioned off to appear like his own small home. Gilbert appreciated Ludwig greatly for doing that for him. Gilbert had locked the door to the basement when he first came running in. Gilbert didn't see Ludwig's car in the drive way when he came so he thought he must of stayed over Feliciano's place. Which was also Lovino's place. Well shit. Gilbert hoped Lovino didn't ask them what happened last night. So embarrassing. He is probably asking them right now.

Yeah Gilbert decided he will stay there. He got up from his chair and walked over to the living room area and flopped onto the couch. He laid there on his back with his feet hanging off the edge and stared up at the ceiling, playing back the night before in his head. He rewinded the memory over and over and closed his eyes envisioning it happening all over again.

This calmed the prussian man greatly.

Lovino sat there, arms crossed and impatiently staring at the meeting room door for Gilbert to come walking in. When he did, Lovino was surely going to show him his wrath. Gilbert left him without an explanation, so rude that's what it was, and Lovino was beginning to think that what happened last night was terrible. It was really strange actually, seeing Gilbert just leave like that. Gilbert left so suddenly that Lovino didn't catch his face,so he wasn't sure what Gilbert was feeling or thinking and that unsettled him. He only could remember bits and pieces from last night and that together made no sense. He could've asked Feliciano what happened but it was too embarrassing honestly. What if Feliciano saw him and Gilbert going into his room and never coming back out? what if he saw something? What if what he thought happened actually happened? Lovino felt like he was going to lose it. Lovino wondered if anything happened in front of everyone else. Shit, he didn't think about that. Well too late to ditch the meeting now. Maybe he was overreacting. Lovino hoped he was overreacting but it still didn't explain why Gilbert suddenly left without a word.

Ugh, why did he drink so much? To be honest Lovino was having a bit of a hangover, and was still recovering. Lovino sighed and wanted to go home now and sleep off this hangover. But Lovino had a mission to accomplish, to destroy Gilbert.

To be completely honest, Lovino wanted to see Gilbert not to just cuss him out but just to see him. Over the past few weeks Lovino has become used to Gilbert's presence and actually expected it. Lovino wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the man that made it okay for him to hang out with Lovino. Yes he was loud and narcissistic but something about their time together made it enjoyable to the italian man. When Lovino found Gilbert on the bed beside him he was shocked and startled but when he had left he wanted him to come back. That moment before he woke him up, he looked like a completely different man. Lovino was so used to Gilberts expression being hyperactively happy and his strong eyebrows with determination but, in that moment, while he slept his face was gentle and calm. It reminded him of that time in the car.

Lovino's heart beats picked up.

No. He was angry with him! He left without answering his questions! He's an asshole for ignoring him and leaving him.

WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE?

The meeting had started and there was no Gilbert. Lovino frowned. What did this mean? Why wasn't he here? Lovino didn't understand. Did he say something to push him away? Lovino felt alone again and was sure that Gilbert wouldn't be offended enough to just stop being with him. Guess he was wrong.

Lovino uncrossed his arms and leaned back on his chair. He glanced over at Ludwig and Feliciano to see if they were also confused about Gilbert's disappearance, but they were going through the meeting like nothing was different! Assholes! Gilbert is fucking MIA and no one is noticing?! Not even his own brother?!

Surrounded by assholes, Lovino thought angrily.

Lovino went through the meeting, bored as hell, until it was break time that he got up and went straight over to Feliciano and Ludwig.

"Oi fratello!"

"Ve~ Ciao big bro! Everything okay?~" Feliciano smiled his daft smile.

"Just fine and dandy. Let me use your car," Lovino demanded rather then asking.

"Ve? Okay but may I ask what for?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Ludwig butted in, "Ja I would like to know too."

Lovino glared at Ludwig, "Was I talking to you? Don't worry about it okay? I just have to take care of something!"

"Aw come on il mio fratello maggiore! Don't be like that it's just a question," Feliciano said lightheartedly.

Lovino sighed, he couldn't stay mad at Feliciano when he was so carefree, "I need to see that asshole Gilbert. Something is wrong. He's not here!"

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably overslept from drinking too much last night." Ludwig said carelessly, rolling his eyes.

"No! Shut up you just don't understand! Feli! Keys!" Lovino was irritated by Ludwig's carelessness, but then again they probably don't know what he knows.

Feliciano reached into his pocket and tossed him the keys, Lovino caught it and hastily made his way out the door and into the parking lot. Lovino wasn't sure where Gilbert could be but he would try Ludwig's house first. Although, Lovino wasn't sure if the two germans actually lived together like him and Feliciano did. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the man but maybe a good start was to beat his ass and cuss him out. Yeah that will work!

Lovino sped off in Feliciano's car towards Ludwig's house.

He tried to prepare himself for what Gilbert was going to say about last night. He wondered if any of his assumptions were actually true. Lovino looked around at the sky inching towards sunset, the meeting today was held later then usual. Beforehand, Lovino was analizing all day about the bits and pieces of memory he had from last night, and pondering over what might have happened in between. But now he was going to find out what actually happened, even if he has to beat it out of Gilbert.

Lovino pulled up to Ludwig's home and saw Gilberts car in the drive way. Lovino has never seen where Gilbert lives, where his bedroom was, how he lives his life. It was all new to Lovino, he didn't know a lot about the man, and that made him feel hesistant to go barging in the next second. Lovino took a deep breath and turned off the car and got out with angry determination. Lovino's hands balled into fist he went up to the house and pounded on the front door.

"Asshole! Open this door right now!" Lovino shouted. After a moment he knocked again and still no answer. What was going on? He knocked harder this time and still no answer. Lovino looked around and went over to a window and forced it open, looked around just in case someone was going to catch him, then climbed inside. Lovino cursed under his breath when he tripped last second and fell on the floor. He got back up and closed the window and looked around the place.

"Gilbert?" Lovino started searching the house for any sign of Gilbert, slowly becoming more uneasy because of the quietness. He started down the hallway when he froze at the sound of a door creaking open. He turned around towards the noise, heart beating fast with fright.

His eyes met with Gilberts. Gilbert looked at him and gasped, "Lovi?"

Lovino suddenly snapped, remembering once more why he was there and ran over to him and pushed him and beat his chest. "You fucking asshole!"

Gilbert was taken aback but kept his ground while Lovino punched him over and over again.

"Why didn't you answer the door huh? Why weren't you at the meeting? More importantly why did you leave me you bastard!" Lovino kicked Gilberts shin and this is what made him hunch over in pain, gripping onto his shin.

"Ah! Ouch! Okay okay I'm sorry! Don't do that it hurt! Not awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Lovino stood over him with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out and red with anger. Gilbert couldn't help but smile at his reaction which made Lovino glare more. "Explain yourself asshole. Answer my questions."

Gilbert stood up straight and adjusted himself, "Why don't we sit down for this. This way." Gilbert turned around and walked down the steps into the basement.

Lovino watched confused, "Why the fuck are we going in the basement?"

"Just get your ass down here Lovi! Unless you're scared~" he teased with a smirk.

Lovino pouted and followed down reluctantly and cursed under his breath in italian. He joined Gilbert at the bottom of the stairs and looked around and saw that the area was like no basement he has ever seen. In fact, it was nothing like a basement but more like an actual apartment.

Lovino raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked at Gilbert, "The fuck? Bastard do you live in the basement?"

Gilbert walked over to the living room area and laughed, brushing off the weirdness of living in a basement like it's no big deal. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I didn't even know you lived with Ludwig stupid! What the fuck? Why the basement?! That's so strange and why haven't you told me this!? Don't you think that's a little off?" Lovino wanted to beat him up all over again, instead he sat down on the couch with him angrily.

"I had no reason to tell you! I don't see it as strange. I mean, this place looks like an awesome apartment for the awesome me!" Gilbert posed with his hands on his hips, standing up with his foot on his coffee table (very Captain Morgan like).

Lovino facepalmed, "Oh dio mio, you are so stupid..."

"What you don't like the pose?~ I can stick my ass out lik-"

"NO! No one is sticking asses out! You look stupid just sit down or something."

Gilbert snickered and took his foot off the table, "Ja ja! You want something to drink?"

"No! Stop stalling I want an explaination!"

Gilbert looked at him and sat down on the couch with him. "Hmm right. That."

Lovino watched him and saw that he was a bit more serious and... nervous? Was that nervousness he was seeing on this man? Hesitation? Lovino once again had the same questions about what exactly happened last night and was certain now more then before that Gilbert knew. So what was he hiding? Will he tell Lovino the truth?

"It was an eventful night are you sure you want to hear it all?"

"Yes yes. Si i want to hear all of it."

Gilbert sighed, "Okay well what was the last thing you remembered?"

"Hmmm.." That was a good question and Lovino went through his memory like files in a filing cabinet. "Last thing I remember was.. watching Antonio make a fool of himself on the dance floor with that cheese smelling bastard."

Gilbert snorted at that strange nickname, even though it was more of an insult then a pet name, he loved Lovino's creative names he had set for everyone. "Okay then. You and I were talking and drinking for a while then..."

Gilbert further explained what had happened after Lovino's memory, how Lovino had invited him to dance in which they danced sloppily from all those drinks. Gilbert had to mention how cute Lovino was being during the dance, this followed with Lovi exclaiming that he wasn't cute, and how he had to drag him off the dance floor and drink and talk some more. Gilbert went on about their time at the party and how they left earlier then most to take him back home.

"We left early?" Lovino asked puzzled. "We didn't do anything did we...?"

Gilbert put his finger on Lovino's mouth. "Sssh, I am telling the story!"

Lovino pouted and let him, "Well get on with it then!"

Gilbert brought his finger back and went on, " So yeah we left early because you were piss drunk, you could barely walk, and you kept complaining how tired you were. I had to help you upstairs.. to your room."

Lovino listened intently, nibbling his lower lip without a thought.

Gilbert looked at him biting his lower lip and thought back to the kiss. Gilbert paused in the story realizing now that that moment was coming up to Lovino's attention. Lovino blinked watching him and wondering why he had paused.

"And what happened?" His heart beating fast.

Gilbert continued on, snapping out of it, "Well I put you in bed and you wanted me to stay but I told you no, but you insisted. So I figured if I just wait until you fell asleep I could just sleep downstairs but then.." he took a deep breath, and decided to rip it off like a bandaid. "You kissed me!"

Lovino let that sink in and responded with disbelief, "What? I-I... What?"

Author's Note:

I hope y'all are enjoying this story. I realize that these chapters are terribly long compared to others but it's just little ol' me getting carried away mostly! I hope it doesn't bother anyone though and i hope its entertaining enough! We just got one more chapter to go! Thank you to the people who have taken the time to read these long ass chapters! I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia! Just writing a story on my favorite pairing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The Same

"What...? N-no... Wait What?"

Gilbert scratched the back of his head, bashfully, and since he was a white boy you could easily see his cheeks and the top of his ears start to redden.

Lovino kissed Gilbert? Lovino thought hard on what Gilbert had told him, searching for the lies in what he claimed happened. Would his drunk self really boldly kiss Gilbert in his bed? Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could he have? Why would he have? And why can't he breathe right now? He wanted to deny everything he said to him and run off back home but he sat there frozen. His memories were blurry but have become clearer now after what Gilbert told him. The dancing. The way he felt with their bodies up against each other to the point of grinding. The laughter. How genuinely happy he felt for the first time in forever. The kiss...

Lovino looked at Gilbert. "I kissed you."

"You remember? Took you long enough!" Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know what?!"

"What?" Gilbert smiled, challenging him.

Lovino opened his mouth to say something that would probably include a curse or some rude insult like he always does, but nothing came out. Lovino groaned angrily and crossed his arms.

"Such a child~" Gilbert smirked.

"And you're an asshole."

Gilbert studied that adorable angry face and smiled sofly and leaned in close. "Forgive me?"

Lovino looked at him for a moment then turned his face away, arms firmly crossed.

"Take that as a yes~ " Gilbert scooted closer. He just needed to get closer..

"As if!"

"Come on~ " Gilbert said eagerly in a sing songy voice.

"No! You're so a-" Lovino looked at Gilbert finally and saw how close he suddenly was and paused. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Gilbert's face was tender again and it made Lovino's heart go crazy again, Gilbert took Lovino's hand. "Want to do it again?"

"Do.. what again?"

"Kiss~" Gilbert stroked Lovino's hand. "But this time you will be fully aware of it!"

Lovino gazed into those unique eyes just under his thin silver eyebrows that matched his silver hair. He noticed under that porcelain skin it was crimson with the heat of the moment. Was he too feeling what he had been feeling after remebering the kiss? Lovino wondered if Gilbert was actually feeling something deeper and sincere rather then his usual smug and confident attitude he always played. Lovino always saw Gilbert as strong willed and made a joke or scene about everything to gather attention. But now Lovino saw him using an inside voice and hasn't said anything about how awesome he is or talked about himself. At the moment, Lovino was his attention and this decision of kissing Gilbert was all depending on him. Lovino would never waste a breath to admit that he felt so grateful to Gilbert, because he didn't feel invisible around him. He wasn't just a shadow to him. He is somebody with him. And all Gilbert did was look at him like he is now, and talking to him like he is now.

Lovino made his decision and his cheeks were heating up at the thought of it. He will kiss Gilbert, just to see if what he thinks he is feeling is actually real. Lovino took a deep breath, "Okay.. Si we can kiss."

Gilbert's eyebrows went up with shock, "Really? You really want to do it again?"

"Why did you ask if you were expecting a no?" Lovino became flustered.

Gilbert laughed softly, "I am just shocked you actually said yes so quickly! I was expecting a yes though! I knew you couldn't resist the awesome me's devilishly handsome looks!~"

Lovino sighed, and lightheartedly said, "Idiota.."

Gilbert smiled handsomely and scooted so he was right next to him, Lovino in return turned his body towards him. Gilbert caressed Lovino's soft tanned cheeks in both of his pale warm hands. Lovino let him and felt near to fainting with Gilbert's touch, eyebrows pointed up in uncertainty and hidden want. Gilbert leaned closer until their lips were almost brushing up against each other, his hot breath against Lovino's lips. Lovino was melting and held onto Gilbert's arm to keep him up, he closed his eyes and felt Gilbert's lips against his. Lovino reacted automatically and kissed back, leaning into it.

Lovino knew a hundred percent that the man he was kissing was Gilbert- Lovino's mind has been running a marathon to the point that he couldn't see if this was real or a dream- the same man he just beat and kick and yelled curse words to. The man he said was annoying. The man he thought was an ass. But all that changed, for he went back on his words. Lovino saw how wrong he was. Gilbert is, ironically, awesome. He made Lovino feel nothing but good things, he made him feel like he was wanted and not forgotten. And he made him feel like this, all bubbly in his stomach and happy.

Happy...

Lovino doesn't remember the last time he felt genuinely happy before these last few weeks. Lovino gripped onto Gilbert's shirt as their kiss shifted deeper and more passionate. Lovino had to stop but he craved more. Lovino saw now that he did feel the way he thought he did with Gilbert. He liked him. He liked him a lot.

Gilbert pulled back slightly, still close enough for their noses to touch. Lovino opened his eyes, snapping out of his trance.

Gilbert grinned, "Much better then the first that's for sure.~ What do you think Lovi?"

Lovino's head was spinning with a million words and tried to summarize it in one word, then he replied with, "Weird."

"Ehhh? Weird? Weird how?"

Lovino flustered, "I don't know! Just weird! It's your stupid face that I am kissing after all! You're supposed to be this annoying bastard that I tolerate sometimes and now I'm kissing you and I-I... like it.."

Gilbert grinned, "I'm sorry what was that last part?~"

Lovino pouted cutely, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No no~ After the tolerate you part!"

"Kissing you.."

"After that!"

"Don't make me say it again!"

"No one is around to hear it come on!~"

Lovino groaned, "I liked the kiss okay! Happy?"

"Very~ I liked it a whole lot! I want to do more and more! Have many awesome kisses! But I think it only appropriate to go out on an actual date first~"

"Date?" Lovino looked at him.

"Ja! We go out have some fun! Of course you will have fun whatever we do because I am awesome me!" Gilbert smiled proudly.

"Gilbert?"

"Ja Lovi?"

"Does this mean we are together? And since when have you had feelings for me? I am not even sure if what I am feeling is actual... you know!" He was confused, he looked at the man wanting help understanding.

Gilbert smiled as if all Lovino's worries were nothing to stress over and Lovino, for once, didn't frown at his smile. As if he knew what exactly to say in this situation he replied, with such care, "The moment I met you in your favorite restaurant, the first day we met. When I saw you I was immediately intrigued! Something about your tan skin.." Gilbert felt up Lovino's neck softly sending chills up Lovino's spine. "Your deep voice and that soft hair." He ran his fingers through Lovino's hair, and he leaned into his hand. He enjoyed having his hair touched and his neck was a sensitive spot for him. "I loved how different you were from anyone I met. The way you reacted to things or reacted to people. On the surface you were showing anger but I knew deep down inside you were wanting attention and someone to give it to you. I want to be that person. You are all I think about, Lovi. I think, besides me, you are so awesome!"

"Gilbert..." Lovino didn't know what to say.

"You and I are not so different. We both have younger brothers that get the spotlight all the time. I know how you feel. Invisible? Not wanted? "

Lovino nodded softly.

"I have felt all of it. But I still live my life wanting everyone to smile around me. I like making people laugh but when I saw you laugh and smile at that party... I wanted nothing more then to make you laugh all the time. You are so cute when you smile!~ I didn't know you could! It was awesome!"

Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit, timidly.

"Anyways. I hope you see now that I am not making any of this up. I want you because I... Well because I love you."

Lovino's eyes widen, shocked by those words. Although after everything Gilbert confessed to him he can see how he would feel so strongly about him. Gilbert has been chasing after Lovino for years and he had no idea. Lovino was always trying to keep people away from him that he didn't even see how true Gilbert's heart was. Of course Gilbert would feel the way that Lovino has felt about his country status. Lovino should have made that connection a long time ago, but all he would see is Gilbert's abnoxious loud attitude that he would've never thought Gilbert would have a crush on him. But how did Lovino feel about him? Lovino would always wait for Gilbert to show up at the meetings and always expected them to go out to eat or hang out. Lovino enjoyed those times he was able to see him, otherwise he would be so bored. And then the dance and the kiss. He couldn't deny that he didn't felt something during those blissful moments. Lovino looked over Gilbert and could faintly remember the cuddles in bed before he had slept, how safe he had felt.

Lovino leaned in and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and placed his head comfortably on his shoulder. Gilbert watched Lovino as he cuddled up to him and held onto him just like he did last night. With this one gesture Lovino could tell that this is where he wanted to be. Safe in his arms.

Lovino listened to his steady heartbeat, "I accept your love. But you have to stay with me jerk bastard. No exceptions."

Gilbert chuckled, "That I can do, Lovi~"

Lovino's eyes traveled up Gilberts chest and to his neck then jawline until their eyes met. His heart leaped and his stomach fluttered as their lips moved like magnet to metal. It was a real sweet kiss that sealed the deal. This kiss made things official, Lovino was with Gilbert and he would never feel alone ever again. He would always feel protected, he became excited for the future they will have together. Lovino shouldn't get ahead of himself but in this moment Lovino was actually eager to find out what his future holds. This was so right.

Lovino held onto his shirt as the kiss got deeper.

Lovino was the puzzle and Gilbert was the missing piece, everything felt complete. Who knew that the ticket to happiness was right next to him, yelling abnoxiously for his attention. Lovino never cried out for attention but somehow Gilbert heard him clearly as if he was. Because they understood each other.

Because they were the same.

/\/\

Author's note:

Last chapter guys! I really hope y'all enjoyed this story it is my first story ever here on Fan Fiction so I hope I did a decent job. This last chapter is shorter then the others but I think it has served it's purpose! thank y'all for taking the time to read it. I am brainstorming currently for a new story so until next time! ;)


End file.
